


NSFW Alphabet: Poe Dameron

by brandyllyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rating is earned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyllyn/pseuds/brandyllyn
Summary: The NSFW prompts about the sexiest pilot in the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 28





	NSFW Alphabet: Poe Dameron

**A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Poe is the King of Aftercare. Once he’s caught his breath he’ll wrap his whole body around you and stroke your back and hair. Or he goes to get a wet cloth to help clean you up. After one particularly fun night he managed to change the sheets while you were too boneless to move.

He just likes to hold you, to match his breathing to yours, to feel you relax into his arms.

**B = Body Part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s always thought he had a very royal looking nose. He broke it once as a kid and was more upset that it might be permanently mis-shaped than he was by the pain.

He loves your hands. Well, he loves all of you and if you asked him he’d probably say you had beautiful breasts and then distract you for a while. But the truth is there is something about your hands. About your fingers gliding across his skin, the way they look when they’re clenching against him, or holding his cock …

Yeah, he loves your hands.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He’s not really turned on or off by cum if he’s being honest. Like, it’s a thing that happens as a result of all the other stuff going on. His biggest concern is always how _you_ feel about it. Do you want / need to be cleaned up quickly?

However, there _was_ a time, an hour or two after a quickie, when he saw you on your shift and just _knew_ that you still had his cum on your thighs that he found himself so hard he had to sit down and lean over to avoid embarrassing himself.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Before you two ever spent any real time talking to each other, he used to think about you when he masturbated. He’d seen you a few times - across the hangar or in Command - and there was something about your smile. Your laugh. Your eyes. Maker, something about your whole body. When he’d gone to bed that night he hadn’t done it intentionally, but when he took his cock in his hand it was you that sprang into his mind and he couldn’t make you leave. So he’d sunk into it. Imagining your soft skin and how you might taste.

The fantasy ended up falling short of the reality.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Despite what the rumor mill says, Poe hasn’t actually been with all that many people. He had a steady boyfriend in his teenage years, a couple of hookups as a spice runner, and then he joined the Resistance and there just wasn’t _time_ to really fool around. Also, by then he’d started to really want to find a connection with someone and that was really hard to do in the middle of a war.

What he lacks in experience he makes up for in attentiveness. He takes direction well and is incredibly attuned to your body. He wants to pleasure you and is willing to do almost anything to make that happen.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Sitting face to face. He loves when you’re riding him, when he has both hands free to touch you - but there is just something so intimate of having you in his lap. Of being able to touch whatever he wants, to kiss you while he rocks inside you.

His second favorite is literally any other position you two can think of.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

To your surprise, while he is goofy during foreplay a lot - once you’re both in the homestretch he’s hyper-focused on your pleasure. The jokes, the teasing, the humor all tend to fall away when it gets down to brass tacks. He just takes your pleasure so _seriously_. He studies you, learns you, listens intently to every single sound your body makes and responds to it. He can’t do that if he’s joking around.

Unless he’s edging you. Then he’s absolutely insufferable which only adds to the overall frustration. And he knows it.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Despite the thick eyebrows, mass of untamed curls, and permanent five o’clock shadow above the shoulders, he’s actually fairly hairless below. A nice trail of hair from his ribcage down to under his pants - something you just love running your fingers down and he’s more than happy to let you.

Down low he is a mess. Look, as said above, despite all the rumors he really doesn’t have sex all that often. There’s just not _time_ for it. And he never saw any reason to waste time down there when he could be reviewing mission logs or getting hours flying.

Once you two start seeing each other regularly he keeps things down below a lot tidier.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

One of the things Poe does, that you’ve never really experienced before, is that when he comes he doesn’t close his eyes. His jaw will drop, his brow furrow, but his eyes never close - staying locked on your face instead. He asks you to do the same sometimes, when you can, when you’re able to tell up from down at that point. He just loves the shared moment of connection - of knowing exactly who he’s holding in his arms and that all you can see in that moment is him.

For this reason, he’s not a big fan of positions where he can’t see your face. Maybe for a little while, they _are_ fun, but he always wants to come from a position where he can see you.

Outside of bed, he’s always touching you. Soft touches as he walked by, a kiss on your shoulder when he thinks no one’s looking. And he whispers compliments to you. How beautiful you are, how clever, even sometimes a 'good job' delivered with a raised eyebrow in front of the entire Command. Those make you blush and scold him later so he only does it about once a week.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

For a long time his best friend had been his hand. He knows how to get himself off in under a minute. He would always prefer to get off with you - but when he’s away on missions or when your shifts aren’t lining up he’s more than willing to do the work for himself.

He always thinks about you when he does though.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Poe has a competence kink a fucking planet wide. There is something about seeing you, in your element, that makes him want to throw you down and fuck your brains out. Once, he heard you use the word 'immiscible' during a Command briefing and had to leave the room before he embarrassed himself.

You thought at first he had a praise kink but the reality is he just really loves hearing you tell him how much you love him. And if the thing you love in that moment is his body then that’s fine too. But the sound of your voice, saying his name, telling him how you want to be touched, or even just asking basic everyday questions sends shivers down his spine.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Call him basic but he likes a nice big bed with clean sheets. There’s something about stretching out with you, ducking his head under the covers, and just settling into bed that he loves. He’s not opposed to other places, certainly, but when he’s imagining the two of you it’s (pretty much) always in bed.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Laughter. Joy. There is something about the sound of your laughter, the sheer happiness that it encompasses, that makes him want to wrap you up in his body and never let you go. Seeing you smile, sharing a sideways smile with you - it takes everything to not throw you over his shoulder and put you back into his bed where you belong. Where you both belong.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Poe can be aggressive, but he’s not a dom. Not by nature anyway. If you wanted him to take control like that he could do it, but he’d be too worried about hurting you to really enjoy it. A sincere nix on anything that causes you pain - even if you were to assure him you’d enjoy it.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’s not going to say no to a blowjob. Ever. But his favorite thing to do is to get between your thighs and go down on you for as long as you’ll let him. It’s not really about making you come - although that’s an added bonus - it’s about just wrapping you up in the pleasure of it and keeping you there for as long as he can. The way your fingers feel when they thread through his hair, how he can actually feel your thigh muscles twitch next to his cheek… you’ve never done it but he’d stay down there for hours if you so much as hinted you wanted him to.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow. Achingly, annoyingly slow.

Oh, he’ll fuck you hard if you ask. If you beg. But most of the time his motto seems to be 'slow and steady wins the race'.

He’s not wrong.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Because of the war, you two find yourselves engaging in quickies most of the time. In the morning before your shifts start, occasionally in a closet or other out of the way place where you’re sure that you won’t get caught. It’s not his preference. He likes to take his time, run his hands over your body. Honestly, you’ve had sex more times than he’s actually seen you fully naked and that thought annoys him. He _really_ likes looking at you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Within reason. Poe is willing to do pretty much anything you ask for, but he’s very aware of both his rank and the overall mission you’re both here for. If he thinks it’s something that might cause people to lose faith/trust in him, or puts the Resistance at risk in any way he’s gonna give a flat no.

This is why you’ve never had sex in, on or near his X-Wing. The risk of getting caught - a blow to how his squad might see him - is too high. As well as the concern that once he’s got real memories to add to all of his fantasies he’ll never be able to fly straight again.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Poe could literally make a day of it. Just dip down into the sheets with you and only come up again when absolutely necessary. Use his fingers and his mouth and his body to make you come again and again and again until you beg for mercy.

All day, that is, until he gets inside of you. Once that happens he’s got ten, fifteen minutes tops. Usually far far less. There’s just something about how your body squeezes around his, how wet you get for him, that makes his control fly out the window.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Poe wishes sometimes he owned toys. It hadn’t really been a thing he’s thought was worth the trouble of lugging from station to station - especially considering until recently there was no one else to use them on - and he was perfectly happy with his own hand for himself. Now that he has you, he finds himself thinking of the fun the two of your might have with some more interesting accoutrements. He probably won’t broach the subject himself, but if you did you’d find yourself looking through a catalogue with him beside you before you had a chance to say "g- spot vibrator."

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Poe loves to tease. He likes to push you - likes to see your eyes narrow when he’s being flirtatious and teasing with his words. And then to immediately whisper something naughty that leaves you hot and bothered _and_ angry. He likes the idea of you trying to go about your day wet and needy and wanting him. His absolute favorite moments are when you get him alone and just attack him. When he can laugh at your urgency and see how much higher he can drive you before you can come.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

From years in close proximity to other people in the fleet, sharing quarters with the squad, Poe learned how to be quiet from necessity. When he’s concentrating, when he’s reaching for an orgasm, you only know what he’s feeling from the speed of his breath and the occasional very soft moans.

But boy does he like to _talk_. When it’s just the two of you, and he knows you both won’t be overheard, he talks constantly through foreplay. Asking what you like, what you want, how you feel. When things are heating up, it often turns into quiet whispers. Short words or your name gasped under his breath.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

While he hasn’t been in that many relationships or had that many partners (No, _really_. Who has the time?) Poe is a fan of pretty much everyone. He’s not really bothered too much about gender or species - although he does have a preference for beings that are roughly mammalian females. That has more to do with _really_ liking breasts than anything else.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

About six inches, uncut. Nothing amazing or worthy of comment other than the fact that it fits inside of you like it was made for exactly that.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Surprisingly, he’s generally not had a particularly high sex drive. He’s been too busy for years dealing with the First Order to think too much about sex - and finding a person he can share that with and it not become a big awkward deal has felt like too much work.

However, now that he’s found you, he finds he’s thinking about fucking you all the time. In the morning cuddled up to you from behind he considers waking you up with his tongue, at rollcall he thinks about bending you over a piece of machinery, at briefings he imagines you’re in his lap or between his legs with your lips wrapped around him.

It’s frankly embarrassing. The only thing that would make it worse is if he knew exactly how often you were thinking the exact same thing.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Poe is 10000% a cuddler. And he’s going to do everything he has to to be sure that you’re happy and content. But once that happens he’s out like a light. There’s just something about having you in his arms that makes him sleep the deepest sleeps of his entire life.


End file.
